1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety clutch. More particularly, it relates to a safety clutch for use in putting spout caps on milk cartons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Putting spout caps on milk cartons has heretofore been done by means of a sprocket and chain arrangement. However, there have been difficulties in operating an assembly line to do this, especially because of not having a clutch suitable for such an operation and one which does not cause problems when a malfunction occurs.